De bastardos y citas
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Mirai Rogue entendió muy bien dos cosas. Una, que era un maldito bastardo sin remedio. Y dos, que Minerva Orland, no importa en qué dimensión paralela del tiempo o lo que sea que estuviera, seguía dándole escalofríos. Este OneShot participa en el Reto: Citas a Ciegas del Foro GJM.
**De bastardos y citas.**

 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Citas a ciegas" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

 **Universo Alternativo.** Y no veas las fumadas que te vas a encontrar.

* * *

 _Mirai_ Rogue no se sentía solo.

Oye, ¿era en serio?

Y por qué rayos Sting tenía que presumirle a los cuatro vientos que tenía una novia, ¿pero a quien le importaba eso?

De todas formas no era que la cosa esta fuera tan relevante, no obstante estaba harto de verle abrazándose con la chica esta, que se le había olvidado el nombre, ¿Yukino, tal vez?

De solo verlos ahí, uno al lado del otro ya le provocaba náuseas.

Y luego le preguntaban la razón de su soltería.

En absoluto, definitivamente. El apuesto e inteligente _Dragon Slayer_ de las sombras Sagradas, Rogue Cheney no sentía ni la menor necesidad de compañía, no obstante, sólo estaba un poco aburrido.

Fue por eso que aceptó esa ridícula propuesta del ridículo de Sting Eucliffe. Sin embargo, la sonrisa rebosante de felicidad en el rostro del rubio le bastó para desear que la tierra se lo tragara en el acto.

Pero él era Rogue Cheney, no el Rogue de este tiempo, claro que no, ese no era un bastardo, por eso mismo no podía retractarse de lo que había dicho, fue por eso, y solamente por eso, que continuó con aquella ridícula cosa, a la que el Eucliffe había llamado tan ostentosamente "cita".

Bastaba con que observaran a Sting para entender su posición, ni en sus más locos sueños él se pondría a saltar con globos y corazones rosas mientras sonreía tan estúpidamente y avergonzaba a todo el gremio.

No es que quisiese estar soltero, es que no encontraba ninguna mujer que estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas, no es que pidiese mucho, en lo absoluto. Y el temor a terminar como Sting-cuya sonrisa estúpida aún no se borraba de sus labios, mientras contemplaba a su novia leer una novela-era suficiente decepción para rechazarlo rotundamente.

Pero como decía en un libro que ya no se acordaba del nombre, si podías probar algo nuevo debías hacerlo.

Y _Mirai_ Rogue se encontraba aburrido

Cogió aire, lo mantuvo unos segundos y lo expulsó pausadamente.

—"Vale"—se dijo a sí mismo— ¿cómo rayos es que terminé en esta situación?

Abrió los ojos y observó a su acompañante.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba.

—Heeh—de tan solo oír su voz, sintió que su piel se erizaba—pero si eres tú, el otro Cheney—la sonrisa de la dama se hizo aún más grande—quien diría…que fueras precisamente tú.

Fue entonces que _Mirai_ Rogue estuvo seguro, tanto en este tiempo como en el suyo, la señorita seguía dando miedo.

Pero, haciendo un lado sus cavilaciones, realmente, cómo rayos es que terminó así.

* * *

 _Días Atrás._

Después de todo el desastre que había causado aún se sorprendía cómo es que había sido aceptado tan fácilmente en el gremio de nuevo, no obstante, lo único que es el maestro dijo fue que no podía olvidarse de un compañero.

Pero él era un bastardo, y estaba orgulloso de ello, esa fue la razón por la cual incluso la muerte hubiera sido aceptada, no estaba arrepentido de todas formas, ni en ningún momento se había mostrado agradecido por una nueva oportunidad de redimirse por sus errores. Desde ahora era y siempre sería _El otro Rogue._

Otra de las razones por la que odiaba aún más a su contraparte, que al parecer simplemente aceptaba todo lo que su rubio gemelo dijera, oye, ¿de qué iba? ¿Acaso era su maldito perro faldero para acatar simplón todo lo que ordenaba el Dragon Slayer de elemento sacro?

La sola idea de permanecer cerca de aquellos que antaño fueron sus amigos, compartir el mismo techo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si toda la destrucción nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Rayos, realmente le enfermaba. Así que decidió encerrarse en la cárcel del gremio; lo que podría considerarse como un aislamiento decidido a voluntad, era eso de todas formas o seguir aguantando las monerías de su auto proclamado gemelo del pasado.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron y su presencia de bastardo atemorizante fue lentamente disuelta hasta que de ella no quedó nada. Joder, si hasta lo extrañaba; antes ni levantaban el rostro ante su presencia, en estos instantes estaba siendo víctima de las bromas del Eucliffe.

Que por cierto era el que peor le caía de todos los reunidos allí.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres maldito Sting?—su mal genio para nada disimulado estalló con ganas hacia el maestro.

—Joder Rogue, no puedes ni terminar una oración sin decir groserías, que genio—comentó irónico el rubio—sólo pasaba a visitarte, que el otro Rogue ni ganas tiene de verte.

—Ni falta me hacen, malditos desgraciados.

—Oye—la voz de Sting adquirió de pronto un tinte algo sombrío—esto no lo hago por ti, que quede claro—sino por el verdadero Rogue.

 _Clic._

—Escúchame, maldito rubio de bote…

—Natural, diablos…

—Y no me interrumpas, desgraciado…

—Rogue falso, explora otros insultos ¿quieres? Eres como un bastardo con pocas ideas.

—Vete al infierno.

— ¿Tan cerca de ti? Esta distancia para mí está bien.

—Deja de molestar Sting, no estoy para tus estúpidas monerías.

—Como quieras—finalmente se dio la vuelta, empezando a subir las escaleras que lo sacarían de las alcantarillas del gremio, dejándole finalmente solo.

—Hasta que se fue—lanzó un suspiro de alivio, la sola presencia de ese rubio de bote le alteraba sus desgraciados nervios.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?—apenas se volteó, encontró a su contraparte de este tiempo cómodamente sentado en lo que debería ser SU cama, suya, y de nadie más que osara tener el nombre de Rogue Cheney, así que bien podría irse por donde vino, al infierno.

—Muérete Cheney.

—No seas un maldito desgraciado y escúchame.

— ¿Y ahora qué coño quieres?

—Que me escuches, joder, eres un maldito bastardo.

—Oh, gracias—la sonrisa cínica de _Mirai_ Rogue no se hizo esperar, y sólo causó que el otro Rogue se enfadara aún más

—Lo que sea—hizo ademán de levantarse mientras sacudía sus prendas con las manos—llegará el día en que necesites de los demás—decía mientras se volvía sombras y desaparecía del recinto.

—Pues no esperes de pie, desgraciado.

* * *

 _Horas Después._

Todo el gremio estaba reunido en el salón principal, la situación lo ameritaba pues, la Señorita Minerva hacía acto de aparición, regresando de una misión en compañía de la maga celestial Yukino Aguria.

Y lo primero que hizo la última fue ir a saludar al maestro del gremio, con quien compartía una relación amorosa, cosa que, realmente sorprendió al gremio, pues todo el mundo esperaba que el emo de las sombras fuera el que terminara declarándose a la albina. Pero ya ve uno como camina el mundo, las cosas se dieron de esa forma, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no se sintieran felices por la feliz pareja.

Y de nuevo, Sting seguía con sus tonterías revoloteando alrededor de la albina, pero ya eso era bastante normal entre los miembros del gremio, así que simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

No obstante, Sting notó cómo su pequeña y dulce novia escondía un pequeño paquete de la vista de todo el mundo, hecho que obviamente no pasó desapercibido para sus "súper desarrollados" sentidos. Y cuya primera acción fue la intentar el robo del extraño bulto.

Resultando en un sonoro grito de horror de la Aguria.

— ¿¡S-Sting-sama!?…

— ¿Que escondes Yukino? ¿Son dulces?

La chica negó avergonzada, y abrazando aún más el extraño paquete empezó a correr hacia su habitación, siendo obviamente perseguida por el _Dragon Slayer_ Blanco.

Que razonablemente fue atrapada mientras giraba el perillo de su cuarto.

—Yukino… ¿qué es eso que escondes?

Mas lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe directo con el paquete que lo mandó a tragar un poco de pared, dándole el tiempo suficiente a la albina para meterse en su habitación y dejarla con seguro.

* * *

A Rogue no le sorprendían muchas cosas, la verdad, llegado el caso debía de ser algo extremadamente curioso o milagroso para que lo exaltara de sobremanera. Como ver a su dragón gemelo con un aura depresiva en una de las tantas mesas del bar. O a Yukino caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

—Supongo que esta es la razón por la que Sting se siente depresivo, normalmente, te felicitaría pero, ¿qué tan importante es que no puedes contárselo?

La albina miró con temor al emo de las sombras, y éste se imaginó lo peor, no obstante, antes de que pudiera exclamar sus chismorreadas conclusiones, la Aguria terminó jalándolo hacia el exterior.

—Rogue-sama, prométame que no se lo contará a nadie.

El mata dragones rodó los ojos, ¿acaso lo vio como un cotilla?

—Yukino, puedes confiar en mí.

—D-de acuerdo. Verá, es que…

* * *

Naturalmente, Rogue no se lo guardó.

Y no solamente se lo contó a Sting, sino que a Orga y a Rufus también.

—La verdad es que no tengo ningún recuerdo parecido….

—Yukino no está enfadada conmigo—cánticos y bailes vergonzosos…

—Rogue, no debiste decirle al rubio de bote, es preferible tenerle quieto y callado…

—Silencio—la voz autoritaria de Rogue no se hizo esperar—no les he contado esto para escuchar sus monerías, bastante tengo con Sting.

— ¿Entonces porque eres un cotilla?—recién dándose cuenta de lo dicho por el Cheney— ¡Oye!

—Tampoco—una vena resaltó en el rostro de Rogue—sino para que hagamos algo al respecto.

—Déjame resumirlo, Rogue—intervino Rufus—Yukino ha inscrito a la señorita en un programa de citas, porque según ha sentido en su última misión, se encuentra muy sola—el Dragon Slayer asintió—entonces has venido tú y nos has reunido en la habitación de Sting para que hagamos algo al respecto. ¿Correcto?

—Exactamente.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo que la señorita vaya a eso de las citas—cuestionó Orga— ¿no sería bueno acaso?, digo, se centraría en torturar a otra persona y así hasta dejaría de molestar a Sting.

—Visto de esa forma—reflexionó el rubio—es hasta gratificante.

—Ya he pensado en eso, Orga—replicó el Cheney—pero supongo que te has puesto a pensar en lo que sucederá si la cita resulta ser un fracaso.

—La señorita estará cabreada—secundó Rufus—y por lo tanto Sting estará acabado.

—Eso no es el tema importante…

—Que mi integridad Rogue, mi integridad…

—Lo que quiero decir es que, no me preocupa que la señorita fracase en su cita, ella es lo suficientemente Orland como para reponerse de eso tan fácilmente como molestar a Sting, pero—su mirada se oscureció— sé que todos preferimos a la señorita contenta ¿Se han puesto a pensar en el pobre diablo que tendrá que fungir como su cita?

Un escalofriante silencio secundó las palabras de Rogue.

—Pobre alma desgraciada—se lamentó Orga.

—No recuerdo a alguien tan infortunado—reflexionó Rufus.

—No sé quién sea pero tiene mis respetos—Sting inclinó la cabeza en señal de admiración, y lástima.

—Exactamente—empezó Rogue—es por eso que los he citado aquí, a pesar de la idea de la señorita moliendo a golpes a Sting resulte divertida, no podemos tenerla enojada por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, necesitamos intervenir…

—Si logramos que la cita de la señorita sea medianamente agradable, el único que pagará los platos rotos será Sting—Rufus empezó a entender.

—¡Qué rayos dices!

—Si pudiéramos controlar a la cita de la señorita para que éste diga exactamente lo que no la cabreará, todo sería como siempre y el rubio de bote seguiría siendo su saco de arena—el God Slayer ataba cabos.

—Joder Orga…

—En todo caso—Rogue empezó a poner orden—necesitamos un chivo expiatorio.

—Alguien bastante desgraciado que no tenga nada que perder…

—Un pobre diablo sin metas en la vida y fácil de manipular…

—Y alguien que conozca un poco a la señorita…

—Lástima que no puede ser Sting—comentó Rufus—cumple con todos los requisitos…

—Joder chicos…—se lamentó el rubio.

—Esperen—detuvo Orga—creo que tenemos a nuestra alma condenada.

— ¿Y en quien piensas, Orga?—medió Rogue.

—Piénsenlo—continuó el God Slayer—alguien que lograremos manipular, que en lo profundo de su mente le teme a la señorita, ya sin metas en la vida, nada que perder…—lentamente, que hasta Sting lo pilló, giraron sus cabezas hacia el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, con macabras sonrisas en sus rostros.

Y éste palideció, porque se hacía una idea de lo que surcaba en esas dementes cabezas.

* * *

—No lo haré—sus palabras fueron contundentes.

—Por favor, Rogue falso, es solo una cita—replicó Sting.

—Que no—vena adicional por lo de Rogue Falso—no pienso asistir a una cita con una persona que no conozco, de hecho ¡no planeo ir a ninguna cita!

—Seguro y te diviertes, que te hace falta—insinuó divertido Orga.

—Mi respuesta no cambiará.

—No recuerdo a alguien tan testarudo, aparte de Sting—se lamentó el usuario de la Magia de Creación de Recuerdos.

—Rogue—el mago del futuro contempló aburrido a su contraparte, ¡Já! Y eso que alardeaba de los favores y otras mierdas hace unas horas, cómo caminaba el mundo.

—Qué…

—Supongo que quieres algo a cambio.

 _Mirai_ Rogue sonrió perverso, el no-bastardo sí que lo conocía bien.

—Y si fuera así, ¿Qué se supone que tienes para ofrecerme?

Rogue suspiró, esto se hacía cada vez más difícil.

—Libertad…y paz, supongo, no te molestaremos más…por un periodo de tiempo.

 _Mirai_ Rogue rodó los ojos, era un bastardo, y debía negarse a esta absurda petición, pero, el aburrimiento era tal que debía hacer algo o se vería sumido en una horrible, pero horrible desesperación.

—Y bien—se levantó de su tan cómoda cama, SUYA por cierto, y no del maldito no-bastardo — ¿a quién tengo que tirarme?

Vio como el rostro de los presentes se volvió completamente pálido, no entendía porque.

Joder si sólo eran unos críos.

 _Si supiera en la que se había metido._

* * *

Vestido con un traje negro que vete- Rufus -a-saber-dónde consiguió y una corbata blanca que según el rubio hacía juego con su pelo, esperaba a su supuesta cita.

 _Porque aunque él no lo sabía, Minerva había accedido a realizar eso de las citas a ciegas-no sin antes regañar a la albina por meterle en tal lío-pero lo bueno es que llegaría._

Y cómo dice el manual, un bastardo debe vestir bien, por esa razón, aceptó el traje elegante que le fue cedido en pos de la "Hazaña". Aunque no entendió gran cosa, ahora se encontraba en el lujoso restaurante—pagado por Sting-obligado-por-Orga-y-Rogue—esperando a por su cita.

Y coño, que ya llevaba treinta minutos de retraso. Si a él no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, joder.

De pronto, vio como uno de los camareros se le acercaba. _Y este que mierdas querrá que propina ni en sus más locos sueños._

—Sir Cheney, la dama ha llegado.

En vista de que él no planeaba responderle, el camarero tras una reverencia se fue retirando.

Y fue entonces que vio a su "dama"

Y joder, juró que los mataría.

En el momento en que sus miradas chocaron, supo que estaba jodidamente cabreado.

* * *

 _En el Presente._

Minerva suavemente tomó asiento frente al mago de las sombras, una sonrisa-que él consideró extraña-se posaba en sus labios, mientras lo contemplaba todo lo que el Cheney podía mostrar-considerando que estaba sentado.

—El traje te sienta bien…Cheney—sonrió de nuevo.

Eso era bastante obvio, no se lo habría puesto si no le quedara perfecto.

—Para ser uno de los trajes de Rufus—completó la Orland.

—Ugh—la mueca de desagrado de _Mirai_ Rogue no se hizo esperar—que graciosa.

El rostro de Minerva cambió completamente en una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo…Cheney?

El tono oscurecido de su voz fue suficiente para entender que no debía ofender a una dama, claro, no es que se sintiese arrepentido por lo que dijo, o sintiera miedo, qué va.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras, Minerva…

—Señorita—sonrió espeluznantemente—para ti Cheney.

Sus miradas se cruzaron retadoras.

—Como decía, **Minerva** —replicó valiente _Mirai_ Rogue, asegurándose de que su nombre haya sido remarcado de la forma que deseaba, que el único bastardo arrogante de ese restaurante era él y que nadie le decía que hacer—no he dicho otra cosa que no sea verdad, he dicho que eres graciosa, porque lo eres.

En ese momento, llegó el vino. Momento adecuado quizá, porque si no, bien que podría cada uno llevarse un poco de la tensión que inundó el ambiente.

Mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios _Mirai_ Rogue examinó a su objetivo: vestía un entallado traje esmeralda a espalda abierta, con un poco de escote que si bien no era de su incumbencia, dejaba entrever bastante más de lo que debería, por lo que podía notar, su larga cabellera de color azul oscuro la traía suelta, y el rojo de sus labios al ser contaminados por la dulzura de la bebida bien que lo incitó a pensar en otras cosas.

Reclamándose mentalmente que debía asesinar a esos críos una vez que esta locura termine.

—Ya que tenemos una cena completamente pagada, deberíamos disfrutarlo ¿no lo crees así? **Minerva** —nuevamente tentando su suerte al llamar así a quien él sabía que era un tabú.

No obstante, la mujer frente suyo sólo sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

La cita, pues, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si fue un éxito o no, pues ni el mago del futuro ni la maga de territorio dieron fe de ello.

Pero desde ese día, Minerva no ha vuelto a molestar a Sting, cosa bastante rara, ya que lo tenía como su saco de arena personal-en palabras de Orga.

Pero un buen día, vieron como la señorita se encaminaba hacia la celda del "Falso" Rogue, musitando:

—Voy a visitar a mi nueva mascota.

Desde ese día, las cosas en Sabertooth nunca transcurrieron igual.

Al menos para el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras Sagradas.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** a pesar de que ha sido la fumada más fumada de todos mis tiempos, me ha gustado, pues como ven, Rogue del futuro es enclaustrado en Saber, no vuelve a su mundo, y es molestado por Sting y compañía hasta que un día necesitan de él. Je.

En fin, nos leemos.


End file.
